


Taking Comfort

by viciouswishes



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Christmas, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-12-17
Updated: 2004-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-15 20:38:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13038966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viciouswishes/pseuds/viciouswishes
Summary: For: bouncymonkey.Setting: Christmas AtS S2 AU.Request: Angel/Wesley and their first Christmas together as a couple.





	Taking Comfort

Wesley smiled when he heard Angel humming from the kitchen. Warm smells of pumpkin bread wafted passed him. He yawned and settled against the pillows. "Oh, breakfast in bed."

Angel approached him with a tray of food. "Merry Christmas." He gave Wesley a kiss and sat down next to him.

Taking a sip of his tea, Wesley's hands heated holding the mug. "Merry Christmas to you as well. You're really getting into this."

"It's our first Christmas." Angel picked his blood off the tray.

Wesley grinned. "I know. But you've been making enough food to feed the greater Los Angeles area."

"I'll donate whatever's left to Anne's shelter. Besides Cordy, she can eat." Angel kissed Wesley's cheek.

"But really, Angel, pumpkin pie for breakfast?"


End file.
